Shrinking Charlotte
Vendetta makes a fiend to shrink Charlotte but accidentally shrinks herself and Grudge, too. Charlotte is thrilled of being just as small as her pet hamster Buttons. Plot While reading a magazine, Vendetta is knocked over by a toy train controlled by Charlotte. She claims that she got it from the toy store, that Vendetta purposely closed. Given an idea, Vendetta creates a shrinking slug fiend, which shrinks anything and anyone that touches it, and eats them. To Vendetta's success, Charlotte has been shrunken down as the same size as her hamster, Butttons. But her impatience is also her downfall as Vendetta accidentally touches the slug and has shrunken down, along with Grudge due to preventing the slug fiend from eating Vendetta instead of Charlotte. They head home to make a cure. While Charlotte is using objects around the school for her personal entertainment, Vendetta creates some "gianting squids" to make her as big as a giant to destroy Charlotte. Searching for her, Vendetta flips the school upside down and the shrinking slug fiend lands on her, causing her to shrink once more, but slightly bigger than her normal size. The slug fiend lands on the gianting squids and it also becomes bigger. Prepared to eat Charlotte, she touches a gianting squid (thinking it's a pony) and she becomes bigger as well. Fed up with this nonsense, Vendetta grabs two gianting squids, making her the biggest overall. She grabs Charlotte by the leg, demanding the slug to eat her once and for all. However, at the very last second, the Giant Kitty eats both the slug, making him shrink at first, and then a squid, becoming even more bigger for a short second. Due to the mixture of the two fiends, making him start resizing things uncontrollably, including the people. A giant Mr. Milk takes this opportunity to trap Vendetta in a jar, but at the last second, the plan is foiled as he is shrunken down and trapped in the jar instead. At one point, everything is at the wrong size, an entire school building that not even Malachi fits in, Marvin's head and body not being the right size, and a small Grudge being squished by a giant peanut. This chaos continues until the incompatibility of the two digested fiends causes the Giant Kitty he explodes, although surprisingly he was unharmed, but mentally scarred. In the end, the school everyone is reverted back to their normal sizes, everyone expect for Vendetta, who is the same size as she was before she made the Gianting Squids. Fiends *Shrinking slug fiend *Gianting squid fiends Songs *"Now That We're Small" Title cards Shrinking Charlotte.png Background information *The episode is a remake of "Shrinking Slug" from the web series. *The episode aired on October 11, 2008, on Nicktoons Network with "Parents" and "No Singing". Cast *Amy Winfrey as Charlotte, Buttons, Giant Kitty, kitty, slug, screaming children *Aglaia Mortcheva as Vendetta *Peter Merryman as Mr. Milk, Grudge, Marvin, Malachi, screaming children *Dave Wasson as pigeon Category:Television episodes